I'm Never Leaving
by MidnightAmbrose
Summary: Rolleigns one-shot


"And his opponent….weighing in at 217lbs, from Davenport, Iowa….Seth Rollins." Roman didn't like the fact that he has to spear his boyfriend. Seth knows that he's only doing it because he has to. Seth knows he still loves him. During the match, Seth accidently messes up one of his moves and kicks Roman in the head. Roman is mad. He is pissed. He knows that Seth kicks hurt. Roman started picking up some roughness in the ring. Not only is Seth scared, but he's pissed. Roman needs to learn to control his anger in the ring. He stunned Seth with the superman punch and then speared him. He usually whispers "I love you" in Seth's ear, but this time he didn't. Seth wasn't getting up. Seth was hurt. A few seconds later, Seth started slowly getting up. He makes his way back to the trainers to get ice.

* * *

In the locker room, Joe is sitting on the bench, taking his boots off. Colby comes storming in the locker room. He is beyond pissed.

Colby: "What the fuck was that out there, Joe."  
Joe: "I was just doing what I was told to do, Colby. It's no big deal."  
Colby: "No big deal? You almost broke my neck out there."  
Joe: "Why the fuck are you getting on my case about this? You kicked me in the head."  
Colby: "That was an accident! I told you I was sorry. What you did, you did out of spite."  
Joe: "I did not."  
Colby: "I know you and I know you get angry easily. You need to control your anger before you end up hurting yourself or even ending someone's career."  
Joe: "Colby, calm down. You're overreacting to this."  
Colby: "Overrating? I'LL SHOW YOU OVERREACTING! GO TO HELL JOE!"

Colby throws the bag of ice at him, grabs his things and leaves. Joe shakes his head. He grabs his towel and heads back to the showers. Colby comes back in and before Joe gets in the shower, he sees him. Colby and Joe have an intense stare down. Colby and Joe run up and hug each other.

Joe: "Baby, you're right. I did do it out of anger and I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you."  
Colby: "I know you are. Maybe I did overreact, but I was just letting off some anger from that spear. That really hurt Romie."

Colby turns around to point out where it hurts. Joe rubs it then hugs Colby from behind. He kisses Colby on the neck and then the cheek and tells him that he's sorry for hurting him. Joe releases his hug, slaps Colby's ass and told him that he'll make it up to him tonight. Colby kisses Joe on the lips, tells him that he'll meet him back at the hotel room and leaves. Joe goes and takes a shower.

* * *

Back at the room, Joe was wondering where his boyfriend was. He was getting worried. It was 1:30 in the morning and he is worried that something might have happened to him. He's called him a couple of time, but he didn't answer. Around 2am, Joe gets a call from the police. He's told that Colby has been arrested for getting into a bar fight. Colby went to a bar with some superstars. He took too many shots and got into a heated argument with another guy for making fun of his best friend, Jon. Except, he wasn't making fun of Jon Good; he was making fun of John Cena and Colby thought it he was trash talking about Jon.

Joe shows up at the police station and sees Colby sitting on the bench. He's been released on a $500 bail. Joe paid it. They had the most uncomfortable car ride back to the hotel. No words were said, no expressions were made. Just silence. Just absolute silence. Joe knew that Colby did this because he was still letting off some steam from the match earlier. When they got back to the hotel, Colby went straight into the bathroom to throw up.

Joe sat on the bed and let out a loud sigh. He didn't know what to do. He knew that it was his entire fault. Colby comes outs and leaves the room. Joe follows him into the hallway and stops him.

Joe grabs him by the arm and asks where he's going. Colby just looks at him and tries to release himself, but the Samoan man was just too strong for him.

Colby: "Joe, let go. Now!"  
Joe: "Colby we need to talk. I know something is bugging you and I want to help you."  
Colby: "Nothing is bothering me. I just want to be alone right now. I need my space right now. I love you and everything, but I need my alone time right now."

Joe releases the grip on Colby's arm. Just as he's about to walk away, Joe goes over and picks Colby up and brings him into the room.

Colby: "Joe, what the fuck? I told you I don't want to talk about this."

Joe cuts him off with a kiss. He puts his arms around Colby's waist and Colby puts his arms around Joe's neck. Joe brings him in for a hug. They are both running their fingers through each other's hair. They go and sit on the bed.

Colby: "Joe, I'm sorry for the way I'm acting. I'm just really worried…"  
Joe: "Worried? About what?"  
Colby: "Us! I'm worried about us! With you getting this huge push, I'm afraid that it might affect us. I don't want to lose you. I love you."

Joe brings Colby's head up and looks straight into his eyes and told him that he isn't going anywhere. He'll never be going anywhere. Colby smiled and kissed his Samoan boyfriend. Colby took his shirt and sweatpants off and told Joe to the same.

Colby: "Tonight, I'm being the dominate one."  
Joe: laughs, "No, you're not…but you can start."

Joe takes off his clothes and pushes Colby back on the bed.

Joe: "How do you want to do this, oh great one!"

Colby giggles. Colby tells Joe to lie down on his back and Colby gets on top. He rubs his dick on his turned on boyfriend's and they both let out a loud moan. Colby makes his way down. Colby notices that there's a lot off pre-cum on Joe's dick and he licks it off. Colby puts his mouth on it and goes down. He goes as far as he can. Joe grabs some of that two-toned hair and starts pulling it. Colby is amazing at this. Joe honestly feels submissive when Colby does this.

"Colby!"…."Colby"….COLBY! I'm about to cum." Colby looks up, licks the top of his lips and swallows his man's cum. It was hot and sticky…just the way he likes it. Joe pulls Colby up and sticks his tongue down his throat. Joe pushes Colby on his back and pins him down. "Your turn, pretty boy!"

Joe goes down and licks off the cum. Colby moans, as usual. Joe can fit Colby's entire dick in his mouth. That's one reason why Colby loves this. His man can satisfy him. Colby starts to grab some of that long, thick, black hair. Joe is pressing his fingers into Colby's hips. Joe is going up and down, vigorously.

"Joe….Joe….JOE!" Colby wraps his legs around Joe. Joe felt the cum shoot into his mouth. It was also hot and sticky. Joe crawls up on top of his two-toned pretty boy and starts kissing him. He rolls off and they are both panting. Colby rests his head on Joe's chest and Joe kisses his head. Joe reaches over, turns the light off and pulls the comforter over them. Colby has fallen asleep on Joe and Joe wrapped his arms around his younger man. Joe isn't going anywhere. He's never leaving Colby…ever.


End file.
